Dry eye (dried state of eyes, reduction of tear fluid) causes discomfort (e.g. dry feeling, hot feeling, eye strain, etc.), corneal injury, corneal damage and the like. In the past, dry eye has been treated by using artificial tear fluids containing boric acid, sodium chloride, potassium chloride, calcium chloride and the like. In addition, there is a proposal for the use of a liposome composition containing a quaternary benzylamine (Japanese Patent Kohyo 2-501730).
However, such prior art has an insufficient effect on mitigating or treating symptoms caused by dry eye.
An object of the present invention is to provide eye drops which have excellent mitigating or treating effects on symptoms caused by dry eye.